Independent
by ottomatic21
Summary: Otto is 22 years old, has no future and lives with his dad? Will he find a way out of his situation and get a life or will it be in ruin forever? Please RR!
1. Chapter 1: Breakup

"Otto! Wake up! You need to clean up the dishes and house!" It was Ray as usual, telling him what to do and when to do it. He was 22 years old, he could live on his own if he wanted to, in his mind. Otto's stubborn attitude got in the way, however and he decided not to go to college and get his degree like Sam, Reggie or even (gasp!) Twister. Otto had been surfing for four years professionally, and to say the least he hasn't won too many competitions or made any friends. Otto wondered as he did the dishes who's fault it really was. He felt like he was 11 all over again, stuck with his dad, no college, no future at all.  
Otto was bummed because Sam, Reggie, and Twister were completing their  
degrees in their respective fields, while he had to be stuck like a loser...again... "Otto! Sweep the kitchen floor and then go help Tito at the Shore Shack!" Since Otto didn't have a real job, Ray forced him to help out with maintaining the Shore Shack. Otto just sighed. "Don't feel sorry for yourself Otto, do something about it! You made the choice you live with it! Why can't you be more like Reggie? She's getting a job in reporting! I'm  
glad I raised one kid right."  
Otto just snapped. He slapped his own father in the face and ran away. Ray just yelled at Otto. "I never had a son! All I really have is a daughter. You are a loser!" "Shut up, I hate you, Dad!" Otto was not going to put up  
with his father's crap anymore. He went to the beach to surf with Lars.  
That's right, Lars Rodriguez. The person that tormented him exactly 10  
years ago and called him 'munchkin.' Lars had grown up a lot since, and stopped hanging out with Pi and his other cohorts. Otto looked up to him  
for advice since his dad wasn't willing to give it to him.  
  
"What's bugging you, bro?" Lars was concerned about the look on Otto's face. Otto sighed. "I slapped my dad in the face, because I've had it with his BS...I just want to be someone, but it looks like being a pro-surfer is out of the question." Otto just started crying. "He's never loved me for who I am. He's...an ASSHOLE!" "I'd wish he'd die!" Lars replied, "Why would you do that to your own father? I know I hate mine, but I'd never hit him."  
  
"So what?!" Otto retorted. "It's your family, that's why your life is in  
such ruin. You never let anyone help you at all. You are a good friend, Otto, but you need help." "Whatever." That was Otto's answer to everything. He didn't care. Otto was set to live his life his own way. With that, Lars  
and Otto started surfing your average 10-15 foot wave.  
Meanwhile, Reggie, Twister and Sam were just chilling in their 3 bed dorm at Ocean Shores Community College. Sam was writing some computer programs that just blew everyone away, while Reggie typed up a 5 page essay on how  
professionalism is important in journalism, which was due tomorrow, and Twister...well, he was snoring away in his bed. Reggie majored in Journalism,  
Twister in the Arts, and Sammy into Computer Science.  
  
It was only noon on a beautiful, sunny Sunday. No one understood why  
Twister got into college, except that Reggie was a perfect tutor for Twister. And they've been really close friends for a long time. In fact,  
there are rumors around campus that the couple were to be married this summer. Twister and Reggie knew they were getting married in the summer and hopefully stay in town to find an apartment. Twister was getting all B's in his classes, and his parents couldn't be any prouder of him than they were. Twister had really grown up since he was a freshman in college. Reggie just  
smiled and sighed "That's my Twister, and I wouldn't have him any other  
way."  
  
The phone rang. Twister woke up and banged his head on the bunk. "That hurt!" Sam replied, "Watch your head next time!" Twister was better with  
thinking through things, but he was still susceptible to being a little  
clumsy. Reggie answered the phone.  
  
It was Otto and he was really upset. Reggie tried to calm Otto down. Otto explained to Reggie that he slapped his own dad in the face and had to hide from him. Reggie asked him where he was staying and Otto told her that he was staying with Lars in his apartment. Otto was just crying to her sister "Why can't I be a success in my life? I am so damn immature that I don't realize what I'm doing. I want to turn around my life." Reggie didn't know  
what to say except that she would be at Lars' place in an hour.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2: Help is on the way?

Reggie was driving right into the apartment complex and a million thoughts were entering her head. She had tried to teach him how to do the right thing thousands of times. But he never did. Otto was Rocket Boy, a person who answered to no one. Reggie knew that this would happen. And she wanted to see that Otto grew up happy and independent, not living with his dad. What was she to do? Otto was sleeping on the couch and there was a knock on the door. Lars said "I'll go and get it. You stay there." The reason why Otto was sleeping on the couch was that he had been drinking the last night. He didn't care. Why should anyone care about Otto anymore? He took a knife and started to stab himself in the arm, just like Lars tried eight years ago after Laura  
told him the relationship wouldn't work out.  
"Hey, Lars. Is Otto here?" "Yes, he is. He's over....Otto NO!!!!" Lars snatched the knife from Otto. "Are you crazy?! Have you lost your mind?!  
You're going to do this in front of your sister. What the hell is wrong  
with you?!" "Screw this!" Otto replied. He was still acting like a teenager. Reggie smelled the breath on Otto. "Whew, you've been drinking!  
Since when did Otto Rocket drink?!" "Since yesterday, Reg." He burped  
loudly.  
Reggie just shook her head in sorrow. "Let's first get this wound cleaned off." "No, Reg I don't need this!" "Otto, stop crying like a little baby! I need to treat this and the more you squirm, the more it's going to hurt." After an hour, the wound was treated. Reggie told Lars that she was going to take Otto out to talk. Lars nodded in approval and started washing up  
the dishes.  
"Come on, let's get in the car. You need help, badly." With that, Otto  
started to take off his shorts and shirt and started hollering at the  
neighbors. Reggie could not believe her own brother was this much of a mess. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I try to help you, but you keep pushing  
people away from you, Otto." Otto just started to cry and sob. He just broke down completely on the ground. "I'm sorry, Reggie. I'm really sorry."  
What was Reggie to do? He was in no condition to go back to Ray's. And she  
didn't want to put him in jail. She knew he was better than that. Yet,  
where could she get him some help? Maybe if she had Otto hang out with Twister, his best friend, maybe he'd listen to him? She looked at Otto, and  
he just had a look of sad despair on his face that implied he had no  
answers where he was going to go with his life. It was a mess.  
"Where are we?!" Otto looked surprised. Reggie said "I'm enrolling you into a Life Management class. Like or not, little bro, I am going to get your life straight. And an old friend of mine is going to help you out. Her name is Violet." Violet Stimpleton?! Otto couldn't believe it. "Please help me  
now, I'll do anything, just not this!" "It's for your own good, Otto. I have to finish up my paper and I'll be back by 3, which is in two hours.  
See you then." Otto just sighed. How much worse could this get?! Violet said, "Okay, let's settle down and get to work. The first lesson you  
need to learn is to respect yourself and others." "Without respecting yourself, there's no hope for you." "Positive thinking is the key." "Yeah, right." Otto said. "There's no hope for me, I'm stuck in a crappy situation that I can't get out of." Violet knew this as she watched young Otto grew up into an adult. "Otto, is there something bothering you?" Otto nodded, "It's my dad's fault, he keeps telling me what to do and what I should and  
shouldn't do. I'm my own man." Violet just sighed. "Otto, that's the problem right there. You don't listen to anyone. What I want you to do for next week, which is next Wednesday is to write 5 good things about yourself. Because if you respect yourself, maybe people will  
start treating you better and they'll help you out." Otto just sighed. "What the hell am I doing here? This is dumb, there's nothing good in my life. What a waste of time!" Reggie picked up Otto and said nothing on the way back to campus. The dean of the college agreed for Reggie to let Otto  
stay until his family issues were resolved.  
Meanwhile, Ray was by himself looking at pictures of Otto. "Where did I go wrong?" "I mean, I wanted him to be happy and now look at him. He has no life and no future ahead of him." All Ray wanted to do was give both of his kids a future. Not one, not zero, but both. And if one of them didn't have  
a future, it felt like he was a failure. Ray got a phone call. It was Officer Shirley. "What can I do for you, Officer?" "Ray, your son is fine, he's with Reggie right now. And I think it's best that he'd stay with her for a while." "Thanks, Officer, I appreciate it." Ray was furious! He was going to choke that kid of his for running away from him and put him in his  
place. Not to mention Reggie was hiding him from his own grasp. Back at Reggie's dorm, Twister and Sam were just playing hackey sack, while Otto was sleeping. Reggie had just emailed the English professor her final draft of her essay about professionalism in the journalistic field. "Let's get some lunch, I'm hungry. Sam, Twister, let's let Otto sleep. He needs some time to himself." Otto hadn't talked to either three since he first came to the college with Reggie. They were on their way to lunch, when they  
saw someone familiar.  
"Hello, Reggie." It was a familiar voice. "I've heard you been keeping Otto from me." It was Ray. Reggie said "Yes, and I'm trying to help him out."  
"Reggie, you don't understand. He's 22 years old. Otto needs to sink or  
swim. That's his problem not yours. Give him to me." Reggie was usually  
obedient to what her father said. But not this time. "Dad, I'm sorry, I can't give him to you. I'm trying to help him out. I'm not doing this for extra responsibility. I love him, Dad, no matter how childish he may act sometimes, he's my brother and he's really close to me." "The answer is no,  
Dad." Ray didn't know what to do now. Even her own daughter was becoming defiant,  
despite the fact that she was doing something noble for her brother. "Where's Otto? Is he in your room, Twister?" Reggie said, "Dad, you're not  
getting to him and that's final! This is the wrong way to go about it!" "I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm going to call security if you don't leave now."  
Ray replied "Fine, mess his life up if you want to. He's not my problem  
anymore!"  
"Mess up his life? He's already messed up, and that's one hell of an attitude for you to take. I would have moved heaven and earth to make you happy...and I'll do just as much to save Otto's life, thank you very much!" With that, Ray drove off. Reggie was reduced to tears. Otto overheard the whole conversation, and he too was crying. He had just divided his family  
up.  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. Chapter 3: Encouragement

Reggie and Twister looked at Otto, then they smiled. "Why are you smiling? This isn't funny." Reggie replied, "You already have what it takes. You just need to start applying it in another direction." "I know you can do it, bro." Twister agreed with Reggie, "I don't know of anyone more persistent, or harder to intimidate, than you, Ottoman. You've helped me out so much; you even managed to turn my brother into a human being where my parents have tried and failed. Just let me return a couple of favors this time."  
Otto smiled back as they hugged each other. "You really think I can do this, guys?" Sam said, "Duh. Of course you can, you're Otto Rocket. Like Twister said, you made Lars into something his parents thought he'd never be: a decent human being." Otto smiled. Reggie said "You were a hero once too, remember the time when you and Sam were in Palos Verdes?" Sam said,  
"I'll never forget that. I remember when you and me were exploring that sunken wreck off of Palos Verdes and my air was getting low... you looked me in the eye and laid a hand on my shoulder and we got out of there with  
no problem!" Otto replied, "I was activating your reserve air supply, Squid." Sam said  
back, "But still, you solved a problem." Twister then said, "I'm in the  
mood for Madtown, let's go there! To Reggie's car! Last one there is a  
squid!" The gang laughed as they got into Reggie's car! Just like old  
times...Otto thought to himself.  
The group then decided to hang out at Madtown, just like old times. They reminisced over the time that Otto did the 009, which was 10 years ago. No one ever believed he'd be that good or talented. He was still very good at skating on the half-pipe, he wanted to turn pro in that, but they turned  
him down, and so he went to professional surfing. Ray saw him from a distance, "Look, Tito, look at Otto having fun, life isn't all fun and games. He has to be focused, and that's why he's living with me." Tito said, "Cuz, aren't you giving him a hard time, Otto's trying to get his life on track, and you should respect that. Besides, he's 22,  
he's old enough to do things on his own." Ray sighed and agreed. He was  
pushing Otto too hard, but maybe not...  
Twister then said, "Hey Otto, why don't you come to school with us?!" Otto  
said, "I wanted to be a pro surfer, and that's all washed up, so now I don't know what I'm doing." "I know what you should be doing, coming with me!" Ray grabbed Otto by the hand as if he was still 11 years old. Reggie  
shouted, "STOP!"  
  
"That'll be quite enough, Dad!" Just then, Reggie punched Ray in the face! "You LEAVE OTTO ALONE! Can't you see we're trying to help, and you're just getting in the way!" The gang looked at Ray very angrily. Usually, Ray was cool, but he was trying to control Otto. Otto was out of line with Ray a lot of times, and the gang understood that Otto needed to learn his lesson.  
This time he did, and that's why the gang stuck with him. A month went by, and Otto moved back to Lars' place. Reggie couldn't keep him there forever. Reggie asked herself "What can I do to make sure he can live on his own and follow his dreams at the same time?" Reggie knew that  
he was still very immature, but at the same he recognized that and was trying to move on with his life. And it is sad that her dad wouldn't allow  
him to do so.  
Meanwhile, at Lars' place, Otto and Lars were enjoying pizza while there was a knock on the door. Otto commented, "If it's my dad, tell him I moved to another state." Lars said, It's not your dad, it's your sister, and she  
has a surprise for you."  
Reggie said to Otto, "You've grown up so much this past month, I wanted to  
give you a surprise. I'm going to offer to help." Otto gasped. It was a  
four year degree offer from the Arts and Drama Schools at Ocean Shores  
Community College?! But how and who recommended him? He fainted. Reggie knew that this would be his big shot at making something of himself, and  
she was determined to see Otto through it, no matter what.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	4. Chapter 4: Otto's Big Shot

Reggie replied, "Otto wake up! Let me explain." Otto said, "I-I...don't know what to say," he stammered. Reggie said, "I talked to Conroy, Tito, and Violet. They gave you good recommendations, and the board of education from the colleges will give you a test. You pass, you're in college. Twister will help. I have no time to explain other things. We have to go to the auditorium there right away!"  
"The auditorium?" Otto asked, perplexed.  
"It's like an interview," Reggie replied. "They do it with all arts students; they'll basically ask you a bunch of questions about stuff you  
like and the way you think." Lars couldn't help but listen. "Go for it,  
bud. This is a chance that you deserve," he said, wiggling his fingers  
through Otto's hair. "If you helped me become a gentleman, you can do  
anything." Reggie continued. "Think about that trip you took about a year ago to go  
visit Walter on Maui; and how he had you working out and carrying rocks underwater, and eventually the day came and you and he got towed into thet  
huge wave. This is a challenge worthy of you. C'mon, let's go!"  
They got there around 3 PM, just in time for the test. 4 panels of professors from the Arts and Drama school stood there. The first one was,  
"Why do you like acting and why do you want to get into this?" Otto replied, "Well, I feel like my whole life is one big play. There are ups and there are downs. You have friends, you have foes. My mom always said I'd make a good actor, and she was right." The second question was, "Have  
you had playwright experience before?"  
Otto replied, "Yes, I remember the time 10 years ago when Twister, my friend, filming me right over here." "We did a movie called "Gnarly Force  
5, a spoof off an Austin Powers movie. I have it with me." Professor 1 said, "You *know* Maurice Rodriguez?" Otto said (imitates EG Daily), "Know  
him? He's like my bestest friend in the whole wide world." Professor 2 commented, "So you do voices." Otto said, (Normal) "And getting better at  
it." He showed the movie. "Impressive," the second professor said. Professor 3 said, "What is your opinion of LOTR?" Professor 1 asked, "Jack, do you mean  
the books or the movies? Otto replied, "There was also an animated version..." Otto went further to say, "The books were excellent reading, and  
whatever liberties Jackson (film director of LOTR) took with the movies  
were just to make them better movies. If anything, Jackson increased  
interest in the books..."  
Professor 2 finally asked, "What insights do you have on the nature of  
virtue?"  
Otto: I like to think back on "The Wizard of Oz"... each of us carries within him a kernel not only of supreme courage, but of native wisdom...  
  
The professors were talking it over. Two hours went by and they voted. Professor 3 said, "Welcome aboard, Rocket." Otto said, "I did? Whoa!" He fainted. The professors just laughed and said "Good performance, we can't  
wait to see you on stage!"  
Otto came back to the apartment in tears. He couldn't believe all of a sudden his life was turning around. Free living and eating arrangements,  
while he studied to be an actor. Otto was reduced to tears. Ray called.  
"Otto! You're supposed to be with me! Come back home, NOW!" Otto said, "Dad, I'm going to college!" Ray said, "There's no way I'm paying for this.  
You are grounded forever!" Otto, "But Dad? Let me..." Ray said, "NO, and  
that's final!" Otto cried and cried, not out of joy but in sorrow. He didn't know what to say. He'd thought that his dad would surely be proud of  
him going to college. He didn't understand. Screw him, he thought, I'm  
going and that's that. The question was, was it too late to repair the relationship between him  
and his dad? 


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance

Ray awoke, this most recent of many mornings, to an empty house. Not so many years ago, it was a nexus of life and activity. Even mischief was, to a certain extent, tolerable. ~What have I brought upon myself?~ he wondered. He looked inside Reggie's room, now austere with a plain twin bed, an empty closet and chest of drawers. What had been Otto's room was now barren, with a bare mattress on the floor; his son had bartered away most of the room's decor within the past year or so and had ultimately given away the blue Cadillac bed to the sole surviving son of the family mechanic. Ray had been okay with that; Otto was growing and his tastes were evolving. Ray then went back downstairs to the master bedroom, and opened the safe. He paused for an eternity of minutes, gazing at the spine of a special photo album he kept in there. Then without touching anything he secured the safe. He blindly snatched a volume from the book shelf. Randomly he selected a page and began to read. ~Fathers, provoke not your children to wrath... ...Knowing that whatsoever good thing any man doeth, the same he shall receive from the Lord, whether he be bond or free. And, ye masters, do the same things unto them, knowing that your Master also is in heaven, neither is there respect of persons with him...~ (Ephesians, Ch. 6) He continued to read, then realized the lateness of time and got ready for work. Tito was already opening up at the Shore Shack, and from the dish room Ray on his arrival could hear a great noise of blasting water and crashing aluminum. "Tito, what's going on here? Who is this ...person in my dish room??" Ray stammered. "In *your* dish room?" answered Tito. ".Oh! I'd like you to meet Wilbur. He enjoys washing dishes, is absolutely terrified of the ocean, and as far as I can determine has no interest at all in acting, skateboarding, roller skating, or hockey. Wilbur!!" Tito bellowed, "come out heah an meet yo uddah boss!!" "Aight suh!!" answered a voice from the back. The work noise stopped, and a moment later a pale looking fellow in glasses emerged wearing an apron and a paper hat. "Goo morning Meestah Rocket. I hope everything good?" "Yes, ...fine," Ray briefly looked around the place and answered Wilbur with quiet hesitation. "Wilbur, you will excuse us for a moment. I have to talk with Tito, privately." "Yes suh," Wilbur answered in an accent Ray couldn't quite place, as he returned to his chores. "Tito, just what the *hell* do you think you're doing?" inquired Ray. "Nothing I don't have authority to do," Tito answered. "Retaining outside help is--" "--Allowed under article nine paragraph three of our contract of incorporation, and something we've actually been in a position to do for quite some time now, though some of us may have chosen to remain ignorant of that option. Paragraph four also says, that 'each principal may hire, and the company shall employ, such qualified members of the general public as may be needed from time to time to care for the business,' etcetera, etcetera. Face it, cuz: you haven't wanted to qualify a successor, you just want free labor in the kitchen. You say you want your kids to become wise and independent, and you wig out when your boy is awarded a four-year free ride at college. No expense to you." Tito drew a breath. "What's gotten into you, man? I been tryin' to analyze your situation and more and more I don't like what I see: it's like you have this compulsive pathological need to be in absolute and total command of *somebody*. That *scares* me. It's *normal* for people to grow up and move on. So what if it took Otto a little while longer than normal to bloom? Why does it bother you that he wants to evolve? I feel sorry for you, man." Ray sighed. "I wish I knew. And *that* scares me..."  
"I just don't like the idea of having a 22 year old freshman. It's just too late to do these kind of things," said Ray. Tito just slapped his head on his face, "Let's face it, Ray, you've become a control freak. So what if he's 22? In the grand scheme of things that's not too much older than 18 or  
19, and his brain is catching up more to his body." Tito further said, "...and the development of his brain is catching up more to that of his body. That's the nature of a lot of "learning disabilities" to begin with. Otto is developing the where-with-all to become a fine man,  
and you'll be surprised in a few years." It was a slap in the face to Ray. Tito was right. Ray was so busy trying to  
control Otto, that he never thought of his dreams, his feelings and his thoughts. Now, his relationship with his own son would be soured forever if  
he didn't do something. He decided to give Otto a call.  
Meanwhile, Otto was studying scripts to the Shakespeare play, Othello, when the phone rang. "Hello?" Otto asked. "Hello, Otto. Listen..." "Ray, I don't want you butting into my life! Good day!" Otto slammed the phone. Twister and Reggie wondered what was bugging Otto. "Hey, Otto-man," asked Twister.  
"What's bugging you?" Otto just replied, "My dad. Any more questions?" Reggie understood what was going on. Ray was trying to make amends with his  
son, but Otto was SO angry that he just refused to listen to anything.  
Reggie said, "Otto, I know you're angry at your father for holding you back, but I think he wanted to apologize." "What does it matter anymore? He doesn't support what I want to do. He's never listened to me, so why should I listen to him?" Reggie had a plan in mind. It would require the help of  
Tito though.  
"Hey, Rocket Boy," Reggie said. "How about you and I go to the Shack to  
celebrate?" Otto nodded. Reggie asked Otto to go wait out in the car. Reggie then called Ray, "Hey Dad, how about you and I go eat at the Shack?  
Just father and daughter." Ray asked, "Are you not mad at me anymore?" Reggie laughed, "Of course not, Dad, do you want to go out and eat?" "Sure!  
I'll see you there about 6," Ray replied. "Good deal, Dad." Reggie hoped that Tito would keep this a secret. After all, Tito had been known to slip information out to other people that didn't need to know it.  
Like the time that Merv was afraid of tiny sand crabs. And Tito had to  
mention it in the town meeting. Reggie and Otto hopped into the car, unknowing to Otto that he would be seeing his dad very shortly. An elaborate scheme that Reggie hoped neither Ray or Otto would catch what was going on. They arrived shortly before 6,  
about 5 minutes till then. Otto hopped out of Reggie's Corvette. "Hey, careful there, Otto, I still  
have a few months to pay on that car." "Sorry, I'm just excited," he replied. "Let's go eat! I need some serious grindage!" Reggie thought to  
herself, "Some things never change." "Table for 3!" Reggie shouted. Tito said, "You got it! I'll have your food ready in a jiffy! For my nickname is Tito "Iron Man" Makani, Jr." "Yeah, right," said Otto. "He couldn't keep up with us, remember? But he was still  
cool even then." "So, who's the third to eat with us? Twister?" Reggie  
said, "Let's just say, it's someone you know pretty well." Then, Ray showed up at the table. Otto just hollered "GET HIM OUT OF HERE! He's not my dad!" Reggie said, "Calm down, Otto!" Otto started to go after  
his father again, but Reggie restrained him. Ray just shook his head. "Otto, I'm sorry about this. I should have supported you all along, and all  
I did was control you." "Control ME? All you did was ruin my life! You humiliated me in front of a whole crowd of people in the Shack. People must think I'm some kind of loser to live with you." Ray and Otto continued to  
exchange insults. Reggie just snapped.  
  
She just wanted to play peacemaker, but the fighting had to stop. "Everybody! Shut up!" Reggie yelled. "I'm tired of you two fighting. If I can't help you stop fighting, then this opportunity for Otto is no good! I'm taking a walk down the pier and when I come back, I want you to come to  
some sort of agreement!" Reggie just stormed out. Her plan obviously backfired. What would it take to get these two to cooperate and get along?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Chapter 6: Reconciliation

Ray and Otto just stared at each other while finishing the rest of their food and drinks. It didn't seem anything would work. Tito just stepped in to clean things up. "So how was the meal guys?" Tito asked. No answer. "Look, I know you cuzzes are mad at each other, but you've been close to each other over the years. Otto, I know your dad has repressed you for the last few years, and you have a right to be angry. Now that you have your big chance, don't blow it Otto. Ray is here for you." "A father should be there always for his son," Otto said. "Not to humiliate me." Tito said, "Look, he was just worried for your safety, like any other parent. Since your mom left you, he was the only one that could 'nurture' you, taking on the role of father and mother at the same time. And raising  
you wasn't easy either."  
  
Ray said, "Otto, I'm sorry I controlled you. I guess I had the same expectations for you as I did with Reggie. You didn't grow up as fast, and I should have been more patient with you. I'm sorry I let you down, but I'm here if you need me, Otto." Otto was moved to tears and all he did was hug  
him. "Dad, I'm sorry I was a pain in the ass all these years to you, I didn't think you understood me, but now that you do, it means a lot to me." "And for my part," Ray continued, "I'm pleased that you understand a little better what general direction you want your life to take. I'll always love you and be proud of you, and of your big sister here, first of all because  
you're my kids. And while I'm proud of anything each of you manages to  
accomplish by honest effort, that'll be secondary." Ray further said, "Otto, I'm willing to let you do what you want. I should let you do what makes you happy. Fly like the seagull and be free! Whatever  
you do, I'm right behind you." Reggie saw this moment and she started weeping tears in joy. This was the first time Ray and Otto actually talked  
in almost 4 years. Lars was skating by the Shack and said "Am I seeing things?!" Reggie said, "No, you're not, Lars." "This is about the best gift I could get." "Let's leave them alone," Lars said. "Movie on me." They went  
to the Ortega together. It was an unbelievable scene.  
Meanwhile, Twister and Sam were right there skating at Mad Town, and Sam was just doing 360's, ollies, and kick flips. Twister was catching it all  
on film. Just like the old days. "Hey, Squid...look over there!" Sam and Twister's jaws just dropped. Ray and Otto were talking to each other? This  
must be some kind of dream?  
The whole gang next morning joined up at the college. It was a Saturday to remember. Otto was the main attraction at the play, "Othello" He played the part of Iago, a character not unlike himself. He was a natural at it. Ray saw this play when he was in high school. In fact he was in the play, and  
he tripped on a cord, knocking down all of the actors. The gang just laughed when they heard that story. "Dad, we've heard that, like 30 times,"  
Reggie laughed.  
Twister was recording Otto before the play. And as usual, Otto stuck out his tongue, just being a goofball. Ray just laughed. Some things never get old, he thought. He'll grow up in time, but right now all he wanted to do  
is appreciate the moment, because you never know when it is up.  
The play lasted for 3 hours. Otto didn't miss a single line at all. In fact, Otto got a bouquet of roses, from Clio?! Clio was at the play too, Otto just blushed. Sam teased, "Otto's got a girlfriend!" "Squid, you're embarrassing me," said Otto. Then he just laughed. "Thanks guys, thanks for supporting me. I know it's going to be a long four years, but I know I'll  
make it because of you."  
Later that night, Otto and Clio went out to have a romantic dinner at the Shack. Wilbur didn't miss a beat, and had extracted linen tablecloths and  
candles from some corner of the back room nobody had touched in some time.....The auburn-haired young man, and the purple haired Latina girl, kissed under the moonlight, how romantic can it get? And how lucky can one guy get? It was the start of something big. A new beginning and a new life. Reggie couldn't help but shed a tear, "My brother is growing to be a fine  
person, and I made a difference."  
  
Epilogue: Twister and Reggie got married during the summer and are happily  
married. They're expecting a child sometime in a year. Sam is currently going for his masters in computer programming and is working in Ocean Shore Tech Labs, making $90,000 a year. Otto never had to abandon what he was, which might have been one of his inhibiting fears to begin with. He's still as good a skater and surfer as ever, and between his studies still takes quality time with his friends and his sister. As for him and Clio...they're  
still dating to this day and have plans on getting married. Credits: A big thanks to Scott Sanchez and Wendy for helping out with the  
story. They were truly an inspiration for writing this story. 


End file.
